


Father of The Wayhaven Police Force

by hirusen



Series: The Daily Life Of Detective Virgil Sanders [4]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Absent Parents, Bad Parenting, Caretaking, Crying, Death Threats, Douglas Is Virgil's Unofficial Adopted Son, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Father Figure, Gen, Hugs, Kidnapping, Language, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Murphy Hasn't Been Caught Yet, Not That Virgil Really Minds, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Physical Abuse, Police, Protectiveness, Sleeping On The Desk, The Mayor Is A Crap Parent, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Virgil doesn't really doubt that he's the father of a lot of people in his station; after all, he'll fuck someone up if they threaten his kid.





	1. His Family

Adam wonders why it took him so long to see it. He really does; even Nate is shocked at how long it took him to notice it.

At the moment, they were watching Detective Virgil Sanders as he leaned down next to Tina, helping her with some paperwork that's been sitting on her desk for the last three days now (despite Virgil having just as large, if not larger, stack balanced on his own desk). He's done this several times before already, but he never seems to mind being pulled away from his work to help. In fact, he rather enjoys it.

And then there was the other things he did.

Like helping Douglas with his paperwork, taking his phone away from him at times so he can get his work done, returning it when he was finished. And then there was the times he went down to the lab where Verda spent most of his time, bringing him down a fresh cup of coffee, or draping the man's coat over his body when he's fallen asleep.

It was odd to Unit Bravo. They've never seen a human be so attentive to the others who work under them. Not that they're saying it's a bad thing, but it certainly was a first.

"What did she need help with?" Nate asked as Virgil stepped back into his office, reaching for his coat. "Hmm? Oh, new form that the mayor wants us to fill out now; that and her computer froze on her, so I had to fix that too." Nate hummed, thankful that the detective was good with modern technology. "Now where are you going?" Mason asked, annoyed that the human can't keep still. "Just making a quick run to the bakery. Did any of you want something?" He offered, but they all shook their heads. Virgil shrugged, pulling his coat on and walked out the front door.

"...Should we follow him?" "No. Let's just give him a moment to breathe." Nate responded, and Adam nodded his head; Virgil might be getting a little stir crazy with them always being with him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Virgil was back and he had somehow managed to balance two full drink carriers on his arm while holding a few small paper bags in his hands. Tina glanced over to the front of the station and quickly jolted to her feet, the vampires hearing as the duo chuckled warmly before Tina helped him carry the drinks and bags into the small kitchen the station had.

Four minutes later, Tina was walking back to her desk, a drink and bag in hand; in the bag was a strawberry danish and Nate picked up the gentle smell of tea coming from the cup. "Here you go, kid." Virgil spoke as he offered a drink to Douglas, the teenager's face lighting up as he eagerly accepted it, holding down a little moan when he took a sip. "Thanks, Detective." Virgil chuckled and patted him on the back.

He made his way to a small cluster of other officers. "Hey, picked up some drinks and pastries from the bakery; feel free to take one if you'd like." He explained, happy expressions crossing their faces as they thanked him. The morning shift only had about 7 people on it, including Virgil, so why did he bring back two full carriers? That question seemed to answer itself as Sanders went downstairs to the lab Verda was hold-up in. A couple of minutes later both men reappeared, Verda's hand clapping against Virgil's back. "Thanks again, Virgil." "Of course, Verda. Besides, I have to get you out of that dungeon at some point or another."

Virgil teased and Verda playfully pushed at his shoulder, following Virgil into the kitchen. Two minutes later, Virgil came back to his own office, coffee and pastry in hand. "...What?" "Do...you normally do that?" Adam asked and Virgil chuckled. "Not always. Just had a little extra cash on me so I thought I'd treat everyone. They work hard enough as is it; figured they could use a little reward for their efforts." A sound statement and idea. Virgil moved past the round table in the middle of his office to get behind his desk, sitting down before taking a large bite out of the baked good.

He licked his lips gleefully, taking a gulp of the coffee before going back to his work.

"...You really care about all of them, don't you?" Nate asked after a solid hour of silence, interrupted only by Virgil taking a bite or drink of his food. "Huh? Oh, well...yeah, I do. They're...well, not all of them, but I think of them as my family." "Who do you truly think about as family?" "Verda, Tina, and Douglas mostly; I still care and worry about the others, but I'm the closest with those three." "Oh yeah? How so?" Felix teases and Virgil smirks at him.

"Well, Tina and I used to be partners back when I was an officer; went on patrols together, and she was the first person I told about my sexuality. We kinda bonded over talking about boys afterwards." Felix giggled while Mason smirked. "Verda was kinda intimidating at first; not in the same way Adam is. It was more that he was clearly smarter than average, but after taking a moment to talk, we clicked together quickly. He's always fascinated by how I can see details differently than he does." "What about Douglas?" Nate asked and Virgil leaned back in his chair.

"...Douglas is a little more complicated. When he first came onto the force, everyone seemed to walk on eggshells around him; he's the mayor's son after all, and no one wants to be on his bad side. Tina, Verda, and I were the only ones who didn't give him any special treatment, and we still are the only ones who do that." "Does that bother him?" Virgil scoffed at Nate's question. "Are you kidding? He was practically the human version of a happy puppy when we treated him like everyone else. He  _hates_ all of the kind words and special treatments the others give him; he honestly could care less about being the mayor's son."

"Really now? He doesn't want to have the same power as his father?" Virgil shook his head. "Hates playing the political game, hate politicians in general. He wanted to be a doctor for a long while, which was why the hospital was originally getting the extra funding, but when he changed his mind and chose to be a police officer, that funding went to the station for improvements and such." Virgil said, his eyes falling onto the teenager they were talking about, smiling when he spotted him on his phone again. "His home life isn't the best either." "How do you mean?" Nate asked and Virgil sighed deeply. "He and his father have near constant fights; his mother is no longer in the picture, having divorced his father when Douglas was about five.

"His father blames him for his mother leaving, but that's just fucking bullshit." All of Unit Bravo's eyebrows nearly shot off their faces when Virgil angerly cursed. "How so?" "The mayor is the worst piece of shit that I've ever had to deal with; my ex-boyfriend is the most sleaziest reporter you can find, but he looks like a saint next to the mayor." Virgil growls, his hand balling into a fist on his desk. "He never tries to properly connect with his kid, his parenting--from what I've seen, and what Douglas has told me--is complete shit, and I'm sorry, but if the man wasn't fucking himself on his ego, then maybe he would have realized that  ** _he_** was the reason his wife left him and not his son, who's honestly a better man than him."

Virgil was breathing just a little bit heavier as he barked out his words, his anger towards the mayor raw and unfiltered. "...Douglas has told me that he sees me as a father figure; I actually care about him, I make sure he's doing okay, and I listen to him if something's wrong. I give him the attention and affection that his father doesn't, and to be honest? I don't mind at all." "Really?" Felix asked and Sanders nodded his head. "When I saw just how good of a kid he is, I sorta just...adopted him, in a way. Besides, there's no way I'll ever have kids of my own; adoption's the way I'll ever have them, because while I love Tina to death, I am  **not** letting her bare my child." "...Why not?" Felix asked, confusion on his features.

"She knows, Verda knows, Douglas knows, the whole station knows, all of Wayhaven knows that I'm attracted to men. Wouldn't you think it would be really strange for a gay man to have a woman carrying his child?" "I mean, I guess so?" Felix stated, kinda seeing Virgil's point. "Besides, there's only two ways for that to happen, and the rumors going around about the murders are enough as it is. I don't need more to go around and cause Tina to get stressed out because of them." The group of vampires grinned to the human.

"So, has he come to talk to you about the birds and the bees?" Mason mocked, but Virgil threw him a wicked smirk. "Actually yes, he has. He's also asked me if it was normal for him to be attracted to both men and woman, which I told him was and explained about different sexualitues he could possibly identify as." Virgil crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair, that smirk holding on his lips as his eyes never left Mason's. The man scoffed and glanced away. "Well, you certainly would make a good father, Virgil." Nate spoke up and the man, after a moment, softened his smirk into a warm grin. "I guess so, huh?"


	2. His Best Friend

Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut. He's been staring at screens and papers for so long he can still see the lines of them. He glanced up to the rest of the team and frowned when he noticed that both Mason and Nate seemed tense. "What's the matter?" "Huh? Oh, it's nothing, Detective." "...I thought that we all agreed that you won't keep secrets from me." Virgil commented and the two vampires winched. "...It's Tina." "What about her?" "Well...she...her scent is um..." Nate tried, but was cut off when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Virgil called and when it opened he saw Tina, her face scrunched up in pain. "Tina?! Hey, what's wrong?" Virgil asked as he hurried around his desk, gently pulling Tina into his office and shutting the door. "I-I'm sorry to bug you, Virgil, but do you have any pain pills?" Virgil cocked a brow, noticing that his best friend was hunched over a little. "I'll check, but why do you need some?" "I started late and I have a really bad cramp."

The realization washed over Virgil's face and he offered her a gentle smile. "Come on, why don't you lay down in the break room and I'll make you some tea?" He offered and Tina smiled gratefully to him. Nate released the breathe he was holding once Virgil lead Tina out of the room. "Damn, it's been so long since we've been around human females that I forgot about their menstrual cycles." Nate stated, his eyes shifting up to see that Mason had also held his breath so he wasn't bothered by the smell of blood.

Virgil was back in his office a few minutes later, walking over to his desk and checking the drawers. "Ah, damn it." "What?" "I thought I had a bottle of menstrual pills for Tina, but it must have been all used last time." Virgil walked back around his desk and grabbed his coat, throwing it on. "Felix, can you come with me to the store? I need to grab a couple of things for her." "Sure." Felix stated, popping to his feet. "What about the rest of us?" "Well, I'd like to have one of you here to keep an eye on her... Adam, you can keep a pretty good poker face; do you mind staying and keeping an eye on her?" "What would you have Nate and Mason do?" He asked, a little worried about them. "You've got a lead you guys haven't followed up on yet, right? Let them do that; get them some fresh air and away from the scent of blood for a while."

They were honestly a little surprised by how quickly Virgil was able to assign them tasks that perfectly matched what was needed at the moment; though, since he is Rebecca's son, they shouldn't be too surprised. They all nodded their heads and split up.

* * *

Felix got a little fidgety as they browsed down the aisle of feminine products, his cheeks turning a little pink. "How on earth are you not flustered?" He hushed and Virgil glanced from the shelves of packages to Felix, a gentle smile on his lips. "Because I've done this for years. Besides, there's really nothing to be flustered or embarrassed about." "Really?" "Yeah. Most guys are embarrassed about it because they think they'll get laughed at or mocked for buying stuff for their girlfriend, or wife, or best friend in my case, but in truth, it shows that you are willing to provide for them. That you can listen to their needs and give them what they've asked for." He explains as he grabs a small pack of pads as well as a box of tampons, putting them in the basket Felix was holding.

"Menstrual pills...menstrual pills... Ah! Here we go." Virgil muttered to himself as he glanced down the other aisles, finding the right one. "Better get two this time." He said as he grabbed two of the generic menstrual pill bottles. "Why those?" "They're the exact same as the name brands, but cheaper." "Ah, thrift shopping." Felix spoke with a smile, giggling when Virgil winked at him. As they neared the registers, Virgil slowed his steps. "Hang on, I need to grab something else." Felix watched as the man turned around and went back down the aisle he got the menstrual pills, quickly reappearing with another box.

"What are those?" "Hot pads." He shows Felix the box when he sees his confused face. "She sticks the adhesive side to the inside of her pants and then these little pockets start to warm up; the heat helps relieve the pain from cramps and gets rid of them." "So, these aren't warm now?" Felix asked, gently shaking the box, hearing the packets inside rattling. Virgil shook his head. "No, they only start to heat up after you open the package; they react to the air." Felix hummed, following Virgil to an open register.

Once there, Felix chuckled when Virgil grabbed a couple of chocolate bars. "For you?" "For Tina. She normally has a strong craving for chocolate before her period starts, but since she was late, she'll most likely want some when we get back." He says, placing the bars with the other products and handing over the cash to pay for them.

* * *

Adam turned around when he heard footsteps coming to the break room and he's never been so happy to see Felix before. Virgil was only a few steps behind. "Hey, how we doing?" He cooed to Tina, who groaned in annoyance. "I hate my period sometimes." "You only hate it when it's late." He stated as he placed the plastic bag onto a table, pulling out a few things from it. "There. Take these first." Virgil handed Tina two small pills and she quickly took them, tossing them back and chasing them down with her tea. "Not sure how heavy it would be this time, so I got you both. Did you want me to leave the chocolate with you or on your desk?"

"One on my desk, please." She groaned and Virgil threaded his fingers through her hair. "Got you some hot pads too; think you can make it to the bathroom?" She hummed, carefully pushing herself up, Adam and Felix frowning when she winched in pain. She reached into the bag and pulled out a pad, taking the offered package from Virgil's hand and made her way to the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later, a less pained expression on her features. "Better?" "Better. Thanks, Virgil." "Of course. I bought an extra bottle this time, so mine will be backup, okay?" He spoke, handing her the one he had opened before offering her the bag.

She took it and hugged Virgil tightly. "What would I do without you?" "Suffer." He stated, a smirk on his lips; he laughed when she smacked the back of his head, though she still smiled too. She went back to her desk while Virgil, Adam, and Felix when back to his office; inside, they found Mason and Nate. "How you guys doing?" "We can still smell the blood, but it's not as strong now." Nate spoke, a grateful look on both vampires. "I'm glad. I wouldn't want any of you being uncomfortable." "...Really now?" Mason asked and Virgil chuckled.

"Of course not! You're part of my family too, ya know. I love and care about all of you; which means, I also worry about you too." Virgil commented, seeing as his words sunk in for the whole group. "You start hugging me and I will punch you." Mason growled, but it only had Virgil laughing.


	3. His Lab Partner

Nate glanced over to Virgil when he heard the man sigh. "What's wrong?" "Hm? Oh, it's nothing." Nate set the folder he was reading back onto the communal work table and strode over to the detective, waiting until he was looking at him before speaking again. "You've been sighing for the last ten minutes, Virgil. Something is clearly eating at you." Virgil frowned, not liking being called out like that, but slumped back in his chair. "...Verda said that he'd come back when he's finished with the test he was doing, but that was over three hours ago."

"So? Maybe it's taking him longer to get it done?" Felix piped up, listening in on the conversation, but he and Adam looked confused when Virgil shook his head. "I know the test he's doing; it's a very quick and simple one, shouldn't take more than an hour, hour and a half tops." Mason noticed that Virgil started to chew on the left corner of his lower lip, a nervous habit he does when he's worried when someone's taking too long to complete something or check in.

"I'll be right back." Virgil stated after a moment, wiggling out of the room and heading towards the lab; Mason didn't say a word as he followed him.

* * *

Virgil knocked the door to the lab open with his hip, getting more and more worried about Verda with each step. So you can imagine his relief when he sees the man, sleeping next to a microscope. Virgil moved over to the desk that Verda had and grabbed the man's coat, draping it over his shoulders. Virgil glanced down the view of the microscope before carefully pulling out the slide and turning the lab equipment off. He walked over to the incubation box in the room and set the slide inside, closing it back up when Mason made his presence known.

"Fell asleep, huh? Must be boring working for you." Mason commented, but Virgil just rolled his eyes. Mason stood by the door and watched as Virgil read the opened folder and the loose pages that were next to it. He carefully tugged the folder out from under Verda's arm and placed the pages back into it in a certain order. He walked over to the desk that had nearly another dozen of folders like the one in Virgil's hands and set the one he held onto the far corner.

He then scanned the documents of all the others and put them in three specific stacks, adding the one in the corner to the middle stack. Virgil opened up a drawer of the desk and pulled out a small notepad and a pen, scribbling something down before snatching up the coffee cup and started to walk out of the room. Neither man said a word as they went back upstairs, Mason tailing Virgil as he went into the kitchen and dumped the coffee that was in the cup, quickly rinsing it out before setting it next to the kettle.

Virgil gave Mason a small smile as he started towards his office, the vampire only a couple of paces behind. "...Is everything okay?" Adam asked when the door to the office opened up and both men came back into view. "Yeah. Verda just fell asleep in the lab." "How can anyone sleep in a place like that?" Felix asked, getting a chuckle from Virgil, but no other reply.

* * *

Another three hours past by when there was a knock on Virgil's door. "Come in." He called and smiled to see Verda, sleep still in his eyes and a gentle smile on his lips. "...Thanks. And I've emailed you the results of the test." "No problem." Verda shut the door, Mason spying that he was holding a fresh cup of coffee in his mug. "...What did you write on the notepad?" Mason asked after a moment, all eyes landing on him.

"That his cup was up by the kettle and that I still needed the results of his test." Virgil plainly spoke, but cocked a brow when Mason narrowed his eyes. "Was that all?" "Yes?" "Why do you ask, Mason?" Nate spoke up, and the other vampire folded his arms across his chest. "Because he was rather tentive with Verda in the lab." The others cocked a brow at Mason's words. "...Could you even understand what was written in those folders?" "Yes, I could. Verda's explained a lot of things to me about the tests he runs, and I've got a knack for understanding most science and technology as it is."

Nate can verify that last part. "It's just odd that you seemed so at ease finding him asleep in the lab." Mason commented and the detective shrugged. "Verda works just as hard as I do, but that also means that he works himself to the point of exhaustion as well." Virgil leaned back in his chair. "You can ask him and Tina, I've fallen asleep at my desk far too many times for them to not have a spare blanket or something to put around me." Nate and Adam both cocked a brow at his words. "Mum didn't tell you? I have insomnia. It's a mild case, since I get about 4 or 5 hours of sleep every night, but I've got it."

"Does Verda also have insomnia?" Nate asked, but Virgil shook his head. "No, he's just a workaholic." Nate chuckled, easily able to think of someone else in the room who's very similar and felt Adam's eyes narrow onto him in a glare. "So you and Verda are pretty close then?" "Not as close as Tina and I, but yeah." Nate and Felix offered the human a smile, clearly more at ease now that he knows Verda is awake again. "Would you ever do something like that for us?" Felix asked suddenly. "Do what? Cover you with a blanket if you fell asleep?" He nodded his head and his smile grew brighter when Virgil laughed warmly. "Of course I would. I've told you guys before that I care about you. ...Though I have a feeling Mason might punch me if I wrapped a blanket around him."

Mason shrugged, a cocky smirk on his lips. "Don't know. Might pull you in with me if it was big enough." "Mason." Nate warned, but the other vampire just smirked.


End file.
